Far Longer Than Forever
by RayreeAnne
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is about to do some light cleaning with an open window. When she starts singing a song from her childhood, a new neighbor joins the duet to sing the male part. To say the least, she's surprised and embarrassed. So what happens when they meet later in public? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Nest owns The Swan Princess.)


**Far Longer Than Forever**

Lucy Heartfilia can't complain much about life. She's living in a townhome with one of her besties. The space is more than enough for the duo. Currently, the twenty-one-year-old is staring down the family room before she vacuums it. While doing that, she's pulling back her long, golden hair into low twintails. Her bangs are left as is, no hair band holding them back. They fall down above her brown eyes. As for the rest of her, she's wearing a pink cami that hugs her torso and outlines her larger-than-average chest. The fair skin of her legs is highlighted by the black running shorts she has on.

"All right, it's time to get started!" Lucy says to no one in particular. She walks through the room to reach the other side. Opening one of the three windows, she lets in the sound of rain. It's all gray sky and wet outside, but she doesn't necessarily loathe this weather. It's a great time for her to curl up with a good book to read or work on her current story. However, for the time being, she'll be cleaning.

Back toward the windows, Lucy looks at the room before her. It isn't terribly bad, but it does need tidied up. Running the vacuum will be good. Before that, picking up things here and there will be good as well. Cracking down, she starts humming the short instrumental part of a song before singing the lyrics out loud.

 _If I could break this spell_

 _I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Derek, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far longer than forever_

 _I'll hold you in my heart_

 _It's almost like your're here with me_

 _Although we're far apart_

Much to Lucy's surprise, a male sings the part for Derek. His voice is coming from the open window, as if the window to his place is open as well. He has a really wonderful singing voice.

 _Far longer than forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

Lucy picks up where Odette sings, straightening out some pillows.

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

 _We've an unshakeable bond_

The guy continues.

 _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

 _Far longer than forever_

Lucy twirls around with a blanket even though no one can see her.

 _Far longer than forever_

The guy keeps going.

 _I swear that I'll be true_

Lucy does Odette's next part.

 _I swear that I'll be true_

The guy starts the next line.

 _I've made an-_

Lucy joins in.

 _-Everlasting vow to find a way to you_

 _Far longer than forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

Then just Lucy sings.

 _And with your love_

They both do the next part together.

 _I'll never be alone_

Lucy continues, walking closer to the windows.

 _Far longer than forever_

The guy sings Derek's next part.

 _Much stronger than forever_

Lucy sings the last line.

 _And with your love, I'll never be alone_

The song comes to an end.

Reality is still settling over Lucy. She just sang her favorite childhood song. A duet. With a total stranger. Who just so happened to know the lyrics as well.

The stranger clears his throat. He's by the set of windows to his townhome. "You have a pretty voice."

"Thank you," she responds, surprised that her voice didn't crack. "So do you."

"What are the odds of you knowing that song, huh?"

"It's from my favorite movie growing up. I even learned how to play it on the piano."

"Oh, that's neat."

"But what about you? What are the odds of you knowing it?"

"My little sister loved that movie. She watched it all the time. Like, all the time. Wendy made me watch it with her since she wanted a movie buddy."

Lucy smiles. She did the same thing. Although, she watched it with her favorite doll, Gonzales. "When the movie ended, I'd always rewind the tape and watch it again."

"Wow, back in day when VCR tapes were a thing."

"At least I own it on DVD now. Along with the second and third ones."

"Those aren't bad, but the first one is the best."

"I think so, too."

A silence falls over the two. Suddenly, the stranger gasps. "Oh, shit! Is that the time? I'm gonna be late!"

Lucy holds back a laugh. She finds the change in topic amusing. "I'm sorry that our spontaneous duet is making you run behind."

"Hey, don't be sorry! I'm not. It was kinda fun."

"I enjoyed it, too."

"I'll catch you later, Odette!"

She can't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Goodbye, Derek!"

After that, she hears a window shut. Knowing the conversation is over, Lucy shuts her own window and locks it. Then she steps back and promptly curls up on the wooden floor, tucking her knees into her body

Did that all really just happen? Why does her face feel so warm? And why is her heart fluttering so much? Lucy gasps. Is she crushing on this guy that she just met? Heck, she doesn't even know what he looks like! Not that looks matter. She mentally screams which turns into a real one through closed lips.

The front entrance of the apartment swings open without warning. Lucy's roommate has just arrived.

Cana Alberona has wavy dark chocolate brown locks that frame her face and a lovely shade of indigo eyes. Her figure is similar to Lucy's curvaceous one, but her skin has more of a tan than hers. She is the older and taller one of the two, and they get along like sisters.

The two make eye contact. For obvious reasons, one is hopelessly embarrassed while the other is utterly confused. "Uh, what's going on… ?" Cana questions. "I mean, this isn't the _strangest_ thing I've caught you doing. But it's pretty damn strange."

"I just had a moment," Lucy squeaks.

Cana finally closes the door behind her. "Do you need another moment?"

"Proba"-her voice cracks-"bly."

"Okay. I'm just gonna… go upstairs. Scream again if you need me."

Voice not working any more, Lucy nods.

 **x-X-x**

With some free time on her hands, Lucy is at Magnolia Fashion Place, which is more commonly known as Magnolia Mall. It's highly popular and attracts many people with the indoor and outdoor shops and restaurants it has. Since the rain stopped, she's outside in the cemented area. All of the seating with chairs is taken, but the stone structure with three-sixty carved in seating is available. Lucy sits down and looks at the screen of her phone. "Come on, Levy."

She's waiting to hear back from her friend before going into Vermillion, the nation's largest and most popular retail bookseller. The moment Lucy steps inside, she'll be oblivious to her phone since she'll be focusing on looking at books. She texted Levy if she needed a book from Vermillion, but she hasn't texted back just yet.

The moment she hears someone humming a familiar tune, the world seems to slow down for a moment. It's coming from the other side of the stone structure. "Is that "Far Longer Than Forever" you're humming?" she blurts without thinking.

The humming stops. "Yeah," a male chuckles.

Her heart skips a beat. "Are you… my Derek from earlier?" she asks.

Gasping, the guy stands up and rushes to Lucy. He manages to trip over his own two feet, taking a knee in front of her. He looks up at her while she looks down at him, taking each other in for the first time.

Probably around her age, his pink spiky hair is haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. A dark green makes up his eyes. With tan skin, he has a broad chest and fit build. The plain black tee fits him perfectly. It's paired with jeans and black Converse.

"Odette?" he rushes out.

Blinking in surprise, Lucy treads lightly. "Are you really Derek from earlier?"

"Our apartments. Open windows. That song. You and me." Then he starts smiling. "I'm Natsu. I moved in with a buddy of mine a few days ago."

"Lucy." When her phone goes off because of a text message from Levy, she ignores it. "My name is Lucy."

Now he's grinning from ear to ear. "Hi there, Lucy."

"Hi there yourself, Natsu."

"Or should I call you Odette?"

"That can be between us." Then she pats the empty spot next to her with her right hand. "Do you want to join me?"

"I've got some time on my hands," he says, easing himself up to be with her.

"So…"

"Sooo?"

Lucy doesn't want things to be awkward between them, but she isn't sure what to say. "Now what?"

"I mean, I'm still riding my happy high from meeting you."

"What are the odds, right?"

"Exactly!" Then he laughs to himself. "I think this is better than me knocking on your door and asking for you."

She smiles a bit. "Can you imagine if my roomie got the door and not me?"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"She might have thought you were crazy if you had asked her if she was the one you sang the song with." After all, Lucy never did tell Cana about the moment she had with their neighbor. She hasn't told anyone about what happened.

Natsu cracks up. "Nothing like getting to know your crazy neighbor."

"Who's to say _you're_ the crazy neighbor?" she jokes.

Holding a hand over his heart, he gasps lightly. "Should I be concerned?"

She shrugs. "I think I'm pretty harmless."

"Well, I think you're pretty," he finds himself saying. Pink tints his cheeks when his brain registered what he said. "Um, I mean, what I meant to say–"

Her laughter accidentally interrupts him. "That was smooth."

Natsu doesn't miss a beat to cover up his embarrassment. "That's why they call me The Smooth."

"That's smooth of them to do so."

"I think so, too."

A comfortable silence falls over the two. Thinking of something to say, Lucy looks up. Her eyes grow wide with surprise. "Wow…" she breathes.

Looking up as well, Natsu and her stare at the summer sky. It's all pink. Every bit of it. The view is certainly beautiful. "This totally makes up for the rain we've had all day," he comments.

She silently nods in agreement, not looking away from the pink. However, when she does look away, she looks at something else that's pink. "It's just like your hair," she comments.

He runs a hand through it, mussing it up. "The sky clearly is trying to mimic me, but flattery will get in nowhere."

Lucy laughs a little bit.

"Hey, do you wanna get coffee or something?"

She perks up. "When?"

"Right now. Um, if you're free."

"I'm in."

When Natsu stands up, he holds out his left hand to help her up. She takes it and stands before he reluctantly lets go. Truth be told, Lucy doesn't mind if they held hands for a bit longer. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want."

"I like Blue Pegasus." It's a popular coffeehouse and bakery franchise. "There are a few locations here. If we go straight into the mall, one spot will be right there on the left."

"Then let's go there!"

 **x-X-x**

As of now, Lucy and Natsu are in front of their townhomes. To be precise, they're in front of her front door. It's completely dark out since they spent the remainder of evening together. "I guess it's not too much for you to walk me home," she teases.

He cracks a grin. "It's not totally outta my way or anything."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Then he reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone, unlocking the pass code. "Do you wanna swap numbers? You know, in case you need a buddy to go to Blue Pegasus with."

Lucy takes his phone and goes under his contacts to make a new one. "And if _you_ need a buddy, you can text me."

"I like the sound of that."

"But text me so I have your number," she says, hanging back his phone.

"I'll do that when I get inside. Promise." Stepping back, Natsu dramatically sweeps out his arms before bowing. "Until next time, Luce."

She smiles at the new nickname. "Goodbye, Natsu." Stepping backward into her townhome, she waves goodbye before closing the door. Then she leans her back against it, sighing in contentment.

"How was the mall?" Cana asks from where she is on the couch. She doesn't look away from the television.

She only thinks about Natsu. "It was overdue." She smiles when her phone goes off because of a text from an unknown number. "For longer than forever overdue."

* * *

 _A/N Part 1: Guess who's still around? :D I've just been busy with life. Planning my wedding for June 2018. Working my studio job. Proofing some books as a secondary job. And with what free time I do have, that goes toward writing my personal works (_ _ **Elvina**_ _is still be edited, and making the cover design is next on my list). And if I'm not writing, I'm with family and friends. So I guess we'll see when I get around to the next NaLu work XD_

 _A/N Part 2: Anyway, this one-shot was clearly inspired by one of my fave movies growing up! I listen to the soundtrack even now :D And it's always fun having Lucy be embarrassed :P And that pink sky is something that happened here in Ohio not too long ago! I thought it was super pretty and would fit nicely with this work!_


End file.
